


Akhrosimova

by Five



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five/pseuds/Five
Summary: An ongoing set of short one-shots about a young (and very gay) Marya Dmitrievna





	Akhrosimova

Ilya supposed he knew the answer when he asked her. Marya would never love him, could never love him and he knew better than to ask it of her. Still, there was something naive in the way he loved her. It wasn't, as one might have expected it to be, self serving. Simply, he believed that if he could offer to her another sort of marriage, one to let her use for show, that he might try. He sat still in the salon, empty except the two of them. He rested beneath her, his face open and anticipating as he sat with his legs tucked underneath him. Moments passed in silence. In Ilya's mind, he transformed each second into an eternity.   
"Don't be a fool, Ilya Andreevich," she said simply.  
"Marya," Ilya stood and gave her a gentle distance, but didn't stray too far.  
"You know when I marry- if I do marry- it won't be like that. You're always so foolish, Ilya, so foolish with people. Marry Natalya Shinshin. She thinks you're wonderful. I love you too much to let you marry me."  
"If you love me, then why shouldn't you marry me."  
"You should stop asking questions you know the answer to. It won't make you feel better," Marya stood up and walked to the window, clutching her shawl tightly in her fists.  
"I'm sorry, Masha- Marya."   
Marya tugged at her shawl to smooth it out and re-pinned her brooch in silence.   
"Don't be."


End file.
